


Love for a Traveller

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Omega Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Kind of like a prequel to 'A Traveller's Child'.Newt becomes upset over the death of someone so Percival tries to cheer him up... whilst standing in the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Traveller's Child received so much appreciation which really surprised me! So thank you to everyone who read it and liked it. I've decided to write more with the Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts universes so if you want to request things I shall take them into account; like the Sorting Hat!!!! :) 
> 
> Enjoy! - Spoilers for Fantastic Beasts btw :)

The rain was shooting at the running man, like bullets from a gun. Said man, was running with no idea as to where he was running to, he just wanted some space to think. Regret and guilt was rushing through him and he couldn't help but show his disappointment to the world. Raindrops mingles with his falling tears. Newt fell to his knees and bowed his head as he put his head into his hands that held scars from his creatures he loved so dearly.

 

Why couldn't he stop them? Why couldn't he help Credence? Why? Why? WHY?

 

*

Percival Graves was furious with the git who take his face as his own. He was seething with rage but another thought came into his mind. Where was Newt? He loved his omega with all of his heart and was overjoyed with Newt's brother; who introduced them to each other in the first place.  He was so glad that Theseus did that. It was nightfall as he walked down the street; nightfall and raining. Great. It hadn't been long since he was free from Grindlewald's grasp. He was a free man and he was going back to where his life was before the ordeal. Back to Newt was his plan.

The cobblestones felt uneven underneath his feet. The raindrops dropped onto him with such force and aggression. He hated rain. However, as he kept walking he came across a figure who was one the stone floor and the slump was shaking as though it was crying. He approached the figure with caution as Percival was a cautious man at the best of times. As he came closer he realised it was a man, but not just any, it was his omega.

It was Newt. His Newt.

 

*

Newt tried to cease his crying but it was no use. He was overflowing with emotion and he wasn't enjoying it. Behind him he could hear footstefear. He didn't want to show it to the person. The person could be a sinister one, he couldn't tell because Newt couldn't see the figure. He was still huddled in the same ball. A faint feeling fell over him as the figure laid a could hand on his shoulder. The hand pulled him so Newt was facing him. Newt felt himself go pale but the hand gesture was soft and didn't feel that threatening when he thought about it.

"Newt?" The voice was so familiar. Newt felt his eyes subconsciously open at the stranger but it was know stranger at all. It was Percival. His Percival. He gasped in surprise but took his hand and felt the cheek of the wizard in front. It was no evil man with Polyjuice potion in his system. It was the man he fell in love with.

"It's really you." Newt's voice was so quiet but Percival managed to hear him.

"It's me. Are you alright?" A nod was the answer he was given. So Percival put his arms under Newt's knees and picked up the feeble man with his arm around his back.

"I'm taking you home. Then you better tell me what's wrong."

"I will. I promise. I just can't believe it's actually you."

They embraced and kissed with the rain falling between their faces and through their pale skin. They were like that for several beats because it had been a long time that both men were happy and in the comfort of their love.

Percival made sure Newt had his case then made his trek back to his home so he could talk to his mate and try to find out what happened when he was gone and what happened to the man who stole his face. No one steals his face and gets away with it. Newt put his head against the chest of his alpha and was quite content with the fact he found his mate Or his mate found him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short but I'll probably write more in a different fic. Thanks for reading! :)  
> When I said 'kind of' I meant it because a fic what'll be going on soon involves Credence so yeah...   
> Thanks! :)


End file.
